


On a Day in December

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Buffy the Beagle - Freeform, Christmas, Day 13, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt First Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: For an Early Christmas Present Michael picks up a furry friend for Alex
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	On a Day in December

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sixteen fics in Sixteen days for Roswell New Mexico self challenge and for the prompt Furry Friends

The first snow of the year is late but the sky is sure making up for it now. Michael thinks as he hefts what he hopes is a good early Christmas gift for Alex into the passenger seat of his truck. Alex will be getting a new friend this year; A furry friend.

Alex's new friend’s name is Buffy. Buffy’s a lovable old dog that is very very lazy. Perfect for combat veterans.

“Come on girl.” he says “Let's get you home.” and glances over at the beagle as his truck roars to life.

He pats the beagle and listens to country music as he drives out to the cabin. Only slightly nervous. Driving carefully in case there is ice hidden under the snow covered road.  
But that nervousness goes away when he sees Alex ‘s bright smile when he enters the cabin Buffy quickly follows after him.

“What you got there, Michael?”

“Uh, A smoothie.” Michael mutters “And your Christmas gift.”

“It’s a little early for gifts.” 

“Christmas came early.” Michael says leaning down to kiss his boyfriend as Alex relaxes on the sofa

And Alex’s answering kiss is all the thanks Michael wants.


End file.
